


How it should have ended

by Meiying



Category: Dogma, 怒犯天条
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 巴托比做个乖天使的if线。
Relationships: Bartleby/Loki, Benmatt - Relationship, 本马达
Kudos: 3





	How it should have ended

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年的文。回头看看还是有很多可改的地方，不过真的很喜欢这篇就备份了，人要勇于面对过去嘛！

＊

“我宽恕你们，”上帝轻抚着迷途天使的头顶，以她那能让卑微人类瞬间死亡的嗓音低语，“现在你们是纯净的了。”

“我很抱歉，真的⋯⋯很抱歉，对不起⋯⋯”巴特比和洛基都跪在那位女性面前，先前的暴戾和不可一世全然消散无迹，两个曾在世间游荡千年的堕天使哭得比从未见过世界的婴儿还肆无忌惮。

“要我说，”两位先知里话唠的那位即使耳朵被缪斯狠命捂住，嘴皮也还是一刻不歇，“这太诡异了。我是说，这还是那俩刚刚在开幕式上像神经病一样扒开人群往里冲还一言不合展翅膀吓唬人的家伙？哇哦，虽然不知道说了啥，那娘们还真有两把——”

“咚”的一声。再腾不出手捂住这张大嘴巴的缪斯在捂着先知耳朵的两手上又是一使劲，把他的脑袋直接掼上地面，及时阻止了更多不敬的话语冒出来。

负责捂住那个沉默寡言的先知耳朵的黑人门徒扭头看了看现在被牢牢按在地上的话唠先知，再缓缓抬头，对上缪斯的眼睛。

“不客气。”灵感女神满脸轻松地长出一口气，对门徒莞尔一笑。如果不是刚刚的大幅度暴力动作太过可怕，这位基督的追随者会毫不犹豫地承认这个笑容的确美艳无双。

“不过，你们'继续留在人间'的惩罚还要继续。”开口的是替上帝传达旨意的大天使。说完宽恕的话语之后，外表不过是个少女的上帝似乎发挥出了少女的天性，蹲到一边专心观察教皇种的花，不再理睬这边跪成一排的女神、门徒、先知和天使们。

“我们明白。”巴特比和洛基齐声道。

“你们依然要在这里待到世界或者你们自己毁灭，而且，要附加一个条件，”大天使向上帝微微躬身以示请示，然后轻轻挥手，两名天使的翅膀“啪嗒”“啪嗒”落地，干净利落如同被刽子手手起刀落，只不过这里的“刽子手”砍的不是头而是翅膀，“在人间期间，你们被剥夺天使的身份，以'两个人类'的身份活下去。”

“⋯⋯是。”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯是。”

两个天使——现在该说“人”了——的应答都迟缓得诡异。

大天使内心咯噔了一下。不能够啊，我记得我切翅膀的技术天堂第一，没道理会疼啊。——很快他就意识到巴特比和洛基的犹疑不是因为疼痛，更不是什么见鬼的“我做不成天使了怎么办啊嘤嘤嘤”的惆怅。

＊＊

“够了，接下来的我确定自己不是很想听，”贝瑟尼连连挥手试图阻止正说到兴头上的缪斯，“虽然很感谢你告诉我在我昏迷⋯⋯呃或者说死着的时候发生的事，我还是觉得，就此打住吧。”

“别啊——”缪斯止不住笑，眼睛里闪着星星，“接下来的内容我确定你不会想错过的——”

“不不不我觉得我醒过来以后看到的部分正好可以接上你复述的那部分，非常感谢。今天时间不早了真是不巧呢那么今天就到这里了再见欢迎下次再来我家玩～”

是的，现在缪斯就坐在贝瑟尼家的客厅沙发上，端着廉价咖啡像一个聊八卦的高中女生一样笑靥如花：“哦我不介意再和你一起回顾一下——”

我介意啊！贝瑟尼内心那个可以面无表情拿着碎胎剪在子宫里杀人的堕胎医生此刻面目狰狞地嘶吼着。

好吧，其实她说了谎，缪斯的叙述的确要再前进一点点，才能和贝瑟尼被复活后所见到的一切无缝衔接。

＊＊＊

失去翅膀，意味着失去天使的身份，同时也意味着成为肉体凡胎。

六根不清净，七情又六欲。

翅膀被切下的那一刻，巴特比和洛基仿佛被电击了一样轻微地颤抖了一下。当然，不是因为疼。

迟缓地对大天使的判决做出回应后，两人安静了好一会，然后巴特比首先打破沉默。

“嘿，”他扭头对洛基嘟囔，“你感觉到了吗。”

“⋯⋯虽然不知道你指的东西具体是什么，”洛基也扭头看向他的兄弟，“是的，我也感觉到了。”

然后他们就疯狂地吻在了一起。

这就是贝瑟尼复活以后第一眼看到的场景。

无视周围所有人和神日了狗一样的瞪视，忘情互啃的前任死亡天使和守护天使。

What the hell.如果不是上帝的脸及时出现在视线里，贝瑟尼真的觉得自己大概是到了地狱了。

＊＊＊＊

“所以，这两个觉醒了人类情感的可怜虫终于发现对彼此的爱意了？”贝瑟尼努力忽略“爱意”这个词给她带来的不适感。

“理论上说是的，”梅塔特隆灌下上帝取消禁酒令以来不知道第几杯的龙舌兰，发出一声非常不雅的代表满足的声音，“几千年来他们只有彼此，从还在天堂的时候就是这样了，只不过天使没有'爱情'这种情绪。现在他们变成人类了啊，什么样的人类会不和和自己形影不离搭档几千年、一起被罚下人间一起受苦受累还不离不弃的伙伴产生点感情？”

“什么样的人类都不会有这种经历好吗。”贝瑟尼对着大天使翻了一个友善的白眼。

“随你怎么说，反正他们现在是人类了。”又是一杯。

贝瑟尼发现这个总是一脸死相的家伙酒量意外地好，一刻不停地喝了半个晚上还没有一点喝醉的迹象，唯一的问题就是这个每喝一杯都一副高潮脸的举动实在是太糟糕了。

大半夜，治安差劲街道的肮脏小酒馆，角落座位里年轻的女性和看上去不太正经的半大老头，这个半大老头还隔一会做出一次嗑嗨了的表情。

贝瑟尼从未如此清晰地感受到自己体内耶稣血脉的觉醒：这里的缉毒警呢？他们在哪里？他们为什么还不来把我们这两个可疑人员搜个七八头十遍身？仁慈的天父（天母？）啊，宽恕他们的玩忽职守吧，阿门。

“我倒觉得他们这样挺好，虽然旁边看着真心恶心，”贝瑟尼搅拌着自己面前的气泡酒，“不祸害别人也不怕别人找麻烦，当一对恶心腻歪的小情侣，甚至算不上惩罚。”

“哼——”梅塔特隆放下酒杯哼哼一声，贝瑟尼听出了他混在酒嗝里的不屑，“所以才说你们是人类。”

＊＊＊＊＊ 

[ “所以才说你们是人类。” ] 

当时的贝瑟尼没有来得及细想大天使在酒馆里的这句话，因为这位代理人紧接着就告知了上帝布置给这位后裔的任务。

她现在唯一确定的是，不管作为小情侣在人间待着对这对死基佬来说算不算惩罚，对她而言无疑是最残酷的惩罚。

亏她还以为大天使真的只是单纯约自己去喝酒叙旧。呵呵我真想扇你个大嘴巴子。要不是大天使的面子，她真的当时就骂出来了。看在上帝的份上啊——那俩货搬到我隔壁来了？！

“你以为我他妈的愿意哦。”巴特比窝在贝瑟尼家之前缪斯坐的那个沙发里，看向贝瑟尼的眼神充满敌意。

“而且还他妈一周一次情感辅导做完向上帝她老人家汇报，什么鬼情感辅导一个天天杀婴的女人心里能有多少情感？监视就监视啊能不能换个由头换个人？梅塔特隆这个执行人还行不行？”洛基窝在另一边的沙发里煽风点火。

“首先，妊娠期那叫胎儿不叫婴儿，我的工作是堕胎不是杀婴，”贝瑟尼压住脑门冒出的青筋，努力拿出兼济天下的气度，“其次，你们好歹当过天使，嘴不能放干净点？”

“卧槽真他妈遗憾，”巴特比抓过洛基刚拿来的薯片“刺啦”拉开包装，凭借身高优势轻松无视洛基乱舞的双手，同时一脸挑衅的转向贝瑟尼，“老子怎么就该死的做不到呢。”

“这一切都是大天使的阴谋！”说着，洛基从自己的那块沙发上跳起，飞扑到巴特比身上抢薯片，两个人嘻嘻哈哈地在贝瑟尼对面抱成一团。

贝瑟尼努力保持微笑。操你的梅塔特隆，她在心里平静地说。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

“贝瑟尼的情感咨询，真他妈就是个笑话。”

“她自己还单着呢。”

“谁说的她有两个先知呢。”

“哈哈哈哈真的！虽然那个瘦子是个手淫次数全球第一的撸瑟，那个胖的说不定是个隐藏高手，沉默而持久。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”

“哇直到现在我都还不敢相信，我原来这么爱你。”

“哇你好恶心。”

“我说真的。”

“⋯⋯我也爱你。”

“⋯⋯”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯”

“你说既然我们现在也干不了什么天使的活了，干点什么人类的事呢。”

“⋯⋯要不拍电影？我看现在好像兴这个。”“那我演男一你演男二。”

“⋯⋯角色分配随便你吧，剧本得我写。”“你能写出什么——”

“啊有了，你演一个超牛逼大学的清洁工，其实是一个隐藏的数学高手什么的。”

“哇好俗。”

“观众买账的你信我！”

“好好好信你，明天你就开始写剧本成吧。”

“明天？”

“今天有别的事啊……嘿！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你从我身上下去！”

END

以下是更严重的狗血ooc，看he的到此为止就可以啦。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

[ “所以才说你们是人类。” ] 

当时的贝瑟尼没有来得及细想大天使在酒馆里的这句话，事实上直到死她都没有完全明白。

人类巴特比和人类洛基活得都比她久。贝瑟尼去世后的第十年，玛利亚甚至开玩笑说这两个老头还要活过她。

“不不不，我们忍受了半辈子现世耶稣的情感辅导，不想还忍受太多她后裔的折磨，早点放过我们吧。”洛基完全不像个老者地大笑起来，岁月在他的脸上留下皱纹，但没能带走那份顽皮的神气。

贝瑟尼去世后的第十一年，两个老人同时在家中安详地走完了一生，他们的手握在一起，他们的灵魂一同回到天堂，去完成他们的前世没能完成的使命。

玛利亚出席了两位老人的葬礼。她是除了牧师以外唯一一个出席的人。

巴特比和洛基自然没有亲戚，而勉强算是朋友的两位先知甚至死得比贝瑟尼还要早。

尘归尘，土归土，灵魂归上帝。就在墓地的天空，两位天使降临了。

贝瑟尼有一件事情说对了，让巴特比和洛基成为人类并相爱，共度作为人类的一生确实不是什么惩罚，对于这两个人和这两个天使来说都不算惩罚。因为一切只是上帝的又一个玩笑。

从天而降的新任——或者说是复任——复仇天使和守护天使，圣洁荣光，摆脱了一切俗世的情感和欲望，作为人类相伴几十年的刻骨铭心，伴随着那两具人类躯体的消亡而永远消失。他们看向彼此的眼里，连变成人类之前的羁绊，都随着重生被净化得干干净净。

两位天使缓缓落地，躬身向现任圣子表示谢意。玛利亚也轻轻躬身回礼，没有说一句多余的话。她知道这两个天使不会回应。只是直起身子的时候她不禁想到，同样正确的还有母亲经常对自己说的一句话。据说这是大天使本人对上帝的评价。

“那位，真的很有幽默感。”

Fin.


End file.
